Fate's Divided Love
by IrvineK1
Summary: Selvine Fanfic, Selphie's destiny has changed drasticly and Irvines left behind to struggle with fate, What will happen? R
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: First of all, this is my first attempt to write a fan fiction. Second ENJOY.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Final fantasy 8, nor do I own that so called business that's actually a "conspiracy" that wants to dominate the world by making these highly addictive games, none other than Square-Enix. Shame.  
  
Fate's Divided Love  
  
Chapter I – Memories of the past  
  
It was another warm summer day on one of the beaches at Galbadia where Balamb garden made her port. A lonesome figure wandered on the nearby grass field, the gentle wind caressing his face, cooling the warm rays of the sun. Yet even though on this beautiful afternoon, his mind is in turmoil. *Why can't I stop thinking of her...*. He tips his hat up a bit as he watches in the direction she left his life, on that faithful day........  
  
*Everything was fine, no it was better, it was perfect. After we defeated Ultimecia, we had time, we had chance... at that celebration party we had our first kiss, oh how I remember that moment vigorously. She was wearing my hat, she looked cute as ever, but as the battery of the camera died down, she looked sullied. She was standing there under that pillar, I remember walking up to her, trying to cheer her up. She beamed as she saw me approaching, she made a twirl and fell, in a reflex I jumped to her and caught her in my arms, and at that moment my heart skipped a beat. Those perfect green eyes, that moment, it seemed an eternity. She stared back as she placed her arms round me and pulled me closer. I whispered "I love ya, Selphie" just before our lips met. Now I wish that moment would have lasted forever*  
  
He walks towards the tree in the middle of this meadow, hands in his pockets. Reaching the cool shadow of this familiar place, dropping down on one knee he traces with his fingers the carvings in the bark of this tree. Another memory...  
  
*It was the morning after the party, I heard a faint -knock knock- in the background, I felt dazed. As I slowly opened my eyes I recognized the place where I was. The familiar surroundings of my room in the dorm. Again -knock knock-. I got off my bed and kept wondering if last night was nothing but a dream. "I hope it wasn't...". I put on a pair of jeans a white shirt, and walked to the door, as I opened it, I was sorta surprised and delighted at the same time by the image before me. There she was standing, but unlike her cheery energetic self, she was shy and blushing even. I smiled at her and said "Mornin Selph, sleep well ?". She looked up, our eyes met and she nodded. I noticed a certain sadness in those green eyes... I grinned a bit as I said "What's up with ya Selphie ? Where's the spunky little lady I know so well ?". All of a sudden she embraced me, and started to cry as she quietly said "I love you Irvy". Feeling a bit awkward and not knowing what that was all about, I hugged her back and said "I love ya to, little bit, I love ya to". After staying like that for a few minutes I asked her "What do ya say if we get some breakfast and then go out, it seems wonderful weather outside". She seemed to have composed herself a bit and was smiling even, but still there was that sadness in her eyes. She clinged to my arm as she said "That would be great, I'm starving, sorta at least, tee-hee". Feeling relieved that she seemed better we walked to the cafeteria. Arriving there I heard a shamefully familiar voice besides me, "Awww if it isn't the two lovebirds". Feeling a bit irritated I snapped back "Shut up Zell, go stuff your face with some hotdogs or something". "Well I was planning on that" was the reply I got as he seriously skipped towards the counter. "Just let him be" giggled Selphie. We found a table for the two of us, and I got us some breakfast, after finishing it we decided to go for a walk in the field, seeming it was a beautiful day. As we walked in this grassland, we saw this lonesome tree in the middle of the meadow. We lied down in its shadow as we talked bout everything and nothing. I even got out this pocket knife and carved our names in the bark of the tree, surrounded by a heart. She kissed me on the cheek and lies down in my arms, and suddenly there was a change... as she looked at me, I saw the sadness in her eyes again... tears flowed down her face, she looked away. Yet she clinged to me as she stammered "I...Irvy...I...I'm..sorry...but..I...I..must..leave..you".*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: If you have any questions post them in a review, ill try to answer them in the next chapter.  
  
P.S. have mercy with the reviews lol, till next chap, Ja ne. 


	2. Fate's Divided Love Chapter II: Decision

Author Notes: Second chapter up, read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Final fantasy 8, nor do I own the Square-enix, YET!  
  
Chapter II: Decision  
  
A tear falls down his face as he screams "why...why...WHY did ya leave me..."  
  
*"Why?" was all I could say as I sat there shocked. "I'm sorry... but.. there is something you gotta know about me Irvy... after we defeated Ultimecia, something changed within me... I found out that I obtained some new powers but I keep getting these weird dreams... last night Matron told me that I have become the next sorceress... and she told me those dreams are visions of the future...". "But why are you leaving me..." I stammered. "I'm not allowed to tell you that..." she said. "Not allowed by whom ???" I half shouted. She stood up and as she walked away I heard in my head "I can't tell you that either... sorry.. Irvy... please.. forget about me... Farewell". Lying there under the tree, paralyzed by what just occurred, tears falling down my face, I couldn't do anything but watch her slowly fade in the distance...........*  
  
"Irv are you alright ? Irv, snap out of it!" a muffled voice sounds in the distance.  
  
"Selphie ?" slowly gaining his senses, his eyes start to focus. "huh, since when do you got black hair Selph"  
  
"I'm not Selphie you idiot, it's me Rin, now get your lazy ass up" Rinoa said angrily.  
  
"Eehm what are you doing here anyway and why the hell does my cheek burn like this ?" He said while rubbing his cheek.  
  
"he he he... well that was sorta my fault, you see, you wouldn't wake up and well there wasn't any water nearby so I eehm hit you" Rinoa spoke in an apologizing tone.  
  
Hearing some grinning in the background he stands up and sees the rest of the party gathered as well "Great, the whole bunch is here"  
  
"Sorry man, but that was just hilarious" Zell snickered.  
  
"Be a bit more sensitive you oaf" Quistis said as she punches Zell in the ribs.  
  
"Geez sorry miss perfect, but you didn't have to hit me, that hurt you know, come to think of it you wouldn't do badly as a sparing partner" Zell grinned as he squeezes his knuckles.  
  
"Can we get back to the topic" Squall shouted somewhere from the back.  
  
*Great, even our fearsome leader is here, Rinoa probably made him come, but that's not really the point* He thought. "So what are you all doing here anyway ?"  
  
"Well we were worried about you, mister K-i-n-n-e-a-s" Rinoa replied mockinly.  
  
"Don't worry bout me, I can take care of myself" He said coldly.  
  
"Is that the thanks I get for helping you ?".  
  
"I never asked for your help in the first place" He shouted "Just leave me alone" He started to walk away.................................................................. -Slap- Rinoa stood in front of him glaring at him. *God she scares me... If glares could kill I'd be lying 6 feet under by now...* he thought "Why did you have to hit me again, cant you see I'm AWAKE already" he said to her angrily.  
  
"You IDIOT, cant you get it through that thick skull of yours that we are all here to help you ? You aren't the only one that she left behind you know, your not the only one that's sad because she went away. WE want answers as well. You weren't her only friend, sure you and her had a special relationship, but that doesn't change the fact that we didn't care about her as well!!" she shouted out on the brink of tears.  
  
Taken aback by this he lets himself drop in the grass "Sorry..." he stares at the ground, hugging his knees "I'm just so used to doing everything by myself, comes with the profession, I've always been a loner by heart, its hard for me to turn to others for help, and then she came back into my life... everything changed, I felt fantastic every time I was around her, I guess you can say she opened my heart... and then when things seemed so perfect, she leaves me alone behind... I guess I've been closing myself up again... sorry"  
  
Squall walks over and places a hand on his shoulder "I know what your going through Irvine, weren't you one of the people back then that convinced me to go after Rin after she left ? Your not as alone as you think you are sharpshooter"  
  
The others shout in stereo "That's right"  
  
Confused by the fact that Squall just said more then one word without forcing him, and surprised by the fact that there really are people that care about him, he stands up and says "thanks a lot you guys" after seeing Rinoa looking a bit angry at him, he says with a grin "and girls of course" relieved to see Rinoa not glaring at him, he continues "So where do we go from here ?"  
  
Zell was the first to answer "Look for Selphie of course"  
  
"Ya, duh, but where do we start, smart-alec" he retorted.  
  
"According to some intelligence that reached the garden a few hours ago, Selphie was reported to be last seen in the vicinity of Deling City" Quistis replied.  
  
"I guess we'll start our search there" he said.  
  
"Together" Rinoa added.  
  
"Yes, together" everyone shouted.  
  
Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed it, third chapter might take a few days, but the more reviews the better the motivation I guess :P, but then again I do still have school on my agenda -.- really should burn the damn building down someday _ oh well REVIEW PLEASE ;-) 


	3. Fate's divided Love Chapter III

Author Notes: Third chapter up, bit sooner then expected ^_^ read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Final fantasy 8, nor do I own the Square-enix! If only my life was a fantasy then I'd probably had a few things to say bout the ownership though ^_^'  
  
Chapter III: Preperations.  
  
"Anyway the Garden is going to embark later this evening, in a day or two we'll make port on a beach close to Deling, When we make port we can borrow a car from the motor pool to go to Deling. So till then I advice we go back to Garden have some rest and take the necessary preparations for this journey." Quistis said in her usual commanding voice.  
  
"Luckily we have our great instructor to do it for us" Zell snickered, which resulted him in another blow to the ribs from Trepé.  
  
While Zell was lying in agony on the ground, moaning bout the pain, the rest walked slowly towards Garden, leaving Zell to catch up.  
  
"Awww come on, isn't anyone gonna help me out here ? Anybody ???" He pleaded "ah crap" struggling to get up, he staggered after the rest of the group. "Come on, Hey, wait for me"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
**"Selphie, is that you ?" slowly opening his eyes, watching the continuous breathing of the person next to him, he got up and wondered "This isn't my room" he said to himself quietly.  
  
But who was lying next to him then, he slowly walked over to the still form on the other side of the bed, the only thing noticeable was the steady breathing from under the blanket. His eyes now almost completely adjusted to the dark, he slowly walked closer.  
  
"Selphie ?" he mumbled slowly as he felt his heart throbbing in his throat.  
  
Ever so slowly he got closer to the bed, gripping with one hand the point of the blanket, slowly pulling it upward, he revealed the body lying under it...........  
  
"It is Selphie" He exclaimed with a voice mixed with surprise and happiness.  
  
His heart throbbing even more quickly now, he leans closer to her face........  
  
"Wait, something is wrong... I can feel it... something is very very wrong" he slowly backed away from the bed.  
  
Suddenly her eyes shot open, but unlike those perfect emerald green eyes, her eyes shone blood red, radiating an eerie glow. She was looking directly at him. He wanted to flee from this place, but his body didn't seem to feel like cooperating. As he sat there staring at that, that thing on the bed. He heard strange incanting as he saw her lips move, but that wasn't her voice...  
  
"Who... or what are you... What have you done to Selphie" he stammered.  
  
"I am Salvation and Absolution, I am Death, And she's MINE" said the strange voice.  
  
He felt the temperature in the room rising rapidly, as he watched the thing on the bed in mute horror... first the bed sheets caught fire, he noticed he was paralyzed, soon the entire room was a blazing inferno as he saw her body be engulfed by the flames, but strangely enough, the fire didn't touch him. His shirt caught fire from the incinerating heat, but other then that, the flames couldn't reach him. But now with the fire all around him, no where to run, he hears that voice again. "And now you die, I wont let you interfere with my plans", and what seemed first as an invisible barrier holding the flames at bay, collapsed......**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Breathing heavily, sweat covering every inch of his body, he sits upright in his bed, still feeling like his body is on fire, he slowly places his feet out of the bed, sitting on the edge, he places his hands against his face as he tries to wipe the sweat and tears away.  
  
"Again that dream, that nightmare... what does it mean..." he sighed heavily.  
  
He looked at the clock on the desk reading 4 A.M.  
  
"Well I definitely won't get anymore sleep tonight, might as well do something useful"  
  
He walks towards the bathroom, throwing his drenched clothes in the bin, he pushed a button and the shower starts running. Entering the shower cabin, he leans against the cold stone wall.  
  
Sighing again he mumbles to himself "Every night that same nightmare, ever since you left 3 weeks ago, hope this isn't the legacy you left behind Selph... oh well, no use contemplating it I guess."  
  
After drying up and putting on a clean set of clothes, casual black jeans and a black shirt, he decides to take a walk around the Garden. Leaving behind his trademark hat behind, and picking up the key card from the table, he presses the button next to door. As it slides quietly open, he looks around the hall, seeing no one in plain sight, he puts his hands in his pockets and leaves the dorms, setting course for the elevator. Slowly making his way through the long main hall of the garden he sees a couple making out on a bench in the dark. Feeling a moment of melancholy he just stared back in front of him, sighing he resumed his course.  
  
Reaching the elevator he pressed the up button an waited for the elevator to arrive, luckily no one uses the elevator this time at night so he didn't have to wait long. Entering the elevator he pressed the first floor button and waited while in the background a love song was droning on through the speakers.  
  
"Damn this night is ironic" as he exited the elevator and walked towards the classrooms, but instead of entering he just walked past the classroom and opened the previously known escape hatch which lead to the docking area in case of inbound ships who needed to drop off a passenger.  
  
As he walked to the railing, he saw that the garden was currently moving across the ocean. He climbed up the railing, and sat down on it, leaning against the wall with his back, letting one foot dangle freely, while the other arched in a triangular position. There he sat as he watched across the vast ocean. The sky was clear and hundreds of bright stars shone brightly which was reflected by the gentle waves of the ocean. This was truly a sight to behold, and he felt a certain warmth flowing through his body and immediately felt a bit more relaxed as the minutes dragged on quietly.  
  
Not noticing the door quietly opening and closing, he was startled as a female voice said next to him "Cant sleep cowboy ?"  
  
"DAMNIT Quistis, what are ya trying to do ? give me a heart attack ?? geez"  
  
"Sorry" Quistis giggled "I just saw you walking the halls as I was doing my rounds, I barely noticed you with the black clothes though, anyway I decided to check up on you after a while, and here I am."  
  
"ah right" he said dreamily as he gazed towards the starry sky.  
  
"Its really beautiful out here, never figured you for a dreamer though"  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving I guess"  
  
"So why are you up this late ?"  
  
He shrugged as he said "Couldn't sleep, had this weird nightmare"  
  
"Nightmare ?" Quistis exclaimed worried "Want to talk about it ?" as she placed her hand gently on his.  
  
*what the hell does she think she's doing* he thought as he pulled his hand away, but instead he said "Not really, I'm just here because I wanted some time alone, so if you wouldn't mind"  
  
"You might not like what you find" Quistis stated sharply as she briskly walked back inside.  
  
*What the hell is up with her, and what did she mean by that anyway, must be a woman thing or something* he looked at the horizon as he noticed the sky lightening up ever so slowly.  
  
"Hmm I guess this would have been the perfect sunrise if only I could have shared it with her" his voice heavy with regret as a single tear slowly falls down his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: OOoooh whats up with Quisty :-o, and what did she mean by that exactly ;-) answers will come soon, with off course more questions :P. anyway chapter IV will probably be up in a day or 2. Read & Review! 


	4. Chapter IV: To Deling!

Author Notes: Fourth chapter up, sorry it took a bit, but it IS bigger then the previous ones _ anyway read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Final fantasy 8, nor do I own the Square-enix! Though I am still plotting a hostile take over :P  
  
Chapter IV: To Deling!  
  
Touched by the warm rays of the sun on his face, he was pulled out of his reverie. Still sitting on the railing he mused to himself that today might be a wonderful day as he gazed to his left he noticed white beaches coming ever so nearer. He got off the railing, and stretched his body a bit as he enters Garden. Heading back to the elevator he glanced sight of Quistis in the corner of his eye. She was giving probably giving an early class to some eager students it seemed, as he remembered what she said last night.  
  
-You might not like what you find- he pondered what she meant as he strolled on towards the elevator.  
  
"Does she know more then she's letting on ? and what was with the attitude anyway..." sighing he punched the down button.  
  
When the door opened he was about to step in as someone carrying a far to large a bundle of papers bumped into him, the person carrying tried to keep the papers straight but failed miserably as he fell backwards sprawling it all on the floor and on top of him.  
  
"damnit, can't ya watch where your going" an angry voice sounded from underneath the pile.  
  
"Zell ?" he said with a surprised voice mingled with laughter. "is that you under there ? can ya still breath through your big mouth ?"  
  
"Kinneas you ass, get me the hell out of here, or I'll give ya something to worry about" came threatingly from under the pile of paper.  
  
"Alright, alright, just a minute, I just need to get my camera"  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT"  
  
"I was only joking you hot headed mule" he retorted "just a sec" as he started picking up stacks of paper.  
  
"You sure are taking your sweet time, aren't ya"  
  
"Of course, its not like I hate seeing you buried alive" as he finally uncovered Zell's face "what the hell are you doing with this load of paper anyway ?"  
  
"eehm well, Quistis ordered me to get 5000 sheets of paper from the storage in the basement, and you know me, why walk 3 times if ya can do it 1, damn Quistis sure seemed pissed when she came across me in the hall. There isn't a rule for walking in around garden before sunrise is there ???" Zell said with a confused tone.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of, but she was acting weird when she found me at the docking bay though"  
  
"Huh? What were ya doing there anyway, and why didn't YOU get punished"  
  
"How would I know, but tell you what, I'll help you carry these papers as an apology for not watching out"  
  
"hmm alrigh, appreciate it, I think she wanted them in the classroom"  
  
Picking up a stack of the papers he and Zell set off towards the classroom, reaching it he skilfully pressed the button with his foot and the door slided open, Permitting Zell first entry.  
  
"Yo, INSTRUCTOR, here's the paper you ordered, where do we put them" Zell shouted from the back of his stack of papers.  
  
He was answered with silence... meanwhile Irvine had entered the room as well, noting the empty classroom he could have sworn was filled with at least 4 people, excluding the instructor, a couple of minutes ago ...  
  
"That's weird" he exclaimed "I could have sworn Quistis was here a couple of minutes ago, must be losing it or something"  
  
"Ah whatever, just drop the papers on her desk" Zell said as he carefully placed foot by foot not to stumble over any tables, finally placing his stack on the desk, right next to Irvine's who had already easily dropped it there, seeming he could see above his bunch. "oh well, that was that, thanks for the help man."  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
"Oh by the way, I was supposed to tell you that we're making port round 10 A.M., we'll probably be able to get to Deling shortly after, just so you know"  
  
"Ok, thanks for the heads up, anyway I'm gonna get something to eat in the cafeteria, I doubt the hotdogs will be gone already, so you could join me if ya like"  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, I'm going to the lib..." Realizing his mistake a bit to late he quickly tried to cover it up "I mean I got some things to do, before we make port that is, besides the cafeteria doesn't serve hotdogs this early"  
  
"Right, ok, some other time then" as he made his way for the classroom door, he said with an as monotone voice as he could muster "You don't need to cover up if your going to the library to see your girl, I might be hurt because Selphie went away, but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm fragile as glass"  
  
"Eehm yeah sorry dude, I just thought ah never mind, thanks for helping anyway"  
  
"No problem, see ya, and.. have fun" he said as he left the classroom  
  
"Ya eehm, see ya" Zell spoke as the door was already closing.  
  
.................  
  
After having a quiet a breakfast which wasn't really enjoyable, he decided to take a quick rest before they were going out to Deling. Why did she go to Deling... he wondered, as he walked to his room in the dormitory. Swiping his key card through the slide next to his door, the door silently slided open permitting him entrance. He didn't bother taking of his clothes as he laid himself down on the bed. Glancing at the clock on his desk reading 8:30 A.M.  
  
Lying on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling of his room he couldn't deny that he was very anxious, he couldn't stop thinking of seeing her again. But then again would she still be there, and did she even want to see him... what if this is all just a big mistake. What if she'll hate him for going after her... doubt quietly crept in his mind and heart like dark clouds on the horizon as he worried about the coming ordeal.  
  
Pulled out of his clouded thoughts by the buzzer of the intercom followed by a familiar voice echoing through the hall "Garden will be landing in a few minutes, please prepare yourself, and Kinneas please report to the front gate at once"  
  
Recognizing Squalls voice he looked at his desk again. 10:27 A.M.  
  
"Damn time flies, oh well better check what the commander wants" he muttered to himself as he got off the bed. Grabbing a black leather jacket from his closet instead of the usual coat he wore.  
  
Walking with a quick pace he reached the circular hall that ultimately led to his destination, the front gate, choosing to go left instead of right this time, not that it mattered much as both ways were probably of the exact same length save an inch or two. Walking past the training centre, the motor pool and the library, Zell suddenly fell in next to him appearing out of nowhere, but probably from somewhere in the direction of the library.  
  
Not saying a word to each other they reached the front gate as Zell moaned "Damnit, I really should ask Squall if I can get my hover board back, this walking business is a bitch!"  
  
"If the old faculty hasn't incinerated it that is" he replied.  
  
Zell's face slowly glowing bleak at the thought "They wouldn't have done that would they ?"  
  
"Who knows, they were a crazy bunch to begin with, well anyway Squall and Rin are standing up ahead" as he pointed in the distance.  
  
Zell already frantically waving ran ahead to greet his friends while Irvine just walked calmly ahead.  
  
"I wouldn't know where they stashed confiscated items, Zell, for all I know they might have burned it" Apparently Zell had already asked the Seed commander about his board as Zell reacted by punching the ground.  
  
"Good morning, mr. Kinneas, how are we feeling today ? not still sore from the lil' slaps I gave you yesterday I hope" greeted Rinoa cheerfully.  
  
"huh wha ? oh yeah mornin' all, eehm what slaps ?" he playfully replied.  
  
"So are you nervous cowboy ?" Rinoa taunted.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am, see?" as he was overly shaking his hands in a display of mock anxiety. "Anyway where's Quistis, wasn't she coming ?"  
  
"She said she was taking care of the transportation or something, she seemed to be in a bad mood when I last spoke to her this morning" Squall plainly stated.  
  
Hearing a screeching sound from the tires of a car, from somewhere in the vicinity of the motor pool, the party looked wondering in its direction, as a large blue humvee/car rounded the corner.  
  
"Eehm isn't that Quistis's car ?" Zell noted with an scared tone in his voice, as the car suddenly halted to forced stop a 100 feet away from them.  
  
"Damn she's burning rubber with that thing, are we sure its safe ?" Irvine gulped.  
  
"Don't be such chicken-shits, I'm sure it's safe" Rinoa laughed hesitantly "Well lets go, eehm you go first Squall"  
  
Squall just shrugged as he walked towards the blue vehicle, the rest of the party following his lead. "Well only 3 people can sit in the back.." he stated as normal as possible.  
  
"I'm riding shotgun" Zell shouted from the back, soon realizing what he just said "Eehm did I just say that ? I meant I'm NOT riding shotgun.... Not with her anyway" Seeing everyone glaring at him "What..."  
  
"Tough Zell, your busted" Irvine said as he patted Zell on the back.  
  
"Awwww" Zell whined as the others opened the rear door and placed themselves in Quistis her car. "Great, hope I'll survive this day" Zell shrugged as he opened the door "Mornin' Instructor"  
  
Barely waiting till Zell had closed his door Quistis already floored it. "Wow Quistis, whats the rush ?"  
  
"Nothing" Quistis replied coolly. As she raced out of Garden.  
  
..................  
  
After a horrifying ride, for Zell at least, the car finally entered Deling city. Parking it on the side of the main square, Zell was the first to jump out of the car, as the rest followed.  
  
"How are we going to look for her ?" Rinoa asked as she was helped out of the car by Squall.  
  
"It's best if we split up, we cover more ground quickly and we've got most chance of finding her"  
  
Irvine who was secluding himself from the group was still in inner turmoil as he watched the city in front of him as doubt was really nagging away at his heart. "Would she be happy to see me ? or would she hate me and scold me from coming after her... Maybe all this really was a mistake... But I have to know" he assured himself.  
  
"But will you like what you'll find ?" a strange voice said in his head. Confused by his conscience remark. As he suddenly saw a hand waving in front of his face he snapped out of his brooding.  
  
"Helloooo, anybody home ?" Rinoa asked worried.  
  
"huh ?" as his mind slowly tried to make sense of what was just said to him.  
  
"Great your back, we decided to split up to search the town, Zell's going to search the train station, and Quistis will check the shopping area, while I'll go with Squall to General Caraway to see if he knows something" by using Caraways title, she showed her disgust towards her father "That leaves the parade grounds and the park to you, and we'll meet back in the shopping area in one hour, alright ?"  
  
"Uhm, ya sure I guess" staring in front of him he watched as the others set off to their destinations. "Oh well, better check it out" he told himself as he walked hesitantly towards the parade grounds, not sure of what to do exactly, nor what to do if he would actually find her.....  
  
..............  
  
After an hour of an unsuccessful search, he decided to head towards the shopping area. Arriving there he saw Zell already munching down a hotdog at one of the stands. He wondered if it was his first or his tenth hotdog as he walked over to Zell.  
  
"Found anything ?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Nope, sorry dude, I just arrived back here, she's nowhere near the station, nor here apparently" as he pointed to Quistis who was leaning against a wall in the shadows, a few feet away. "Squall and Rinoa haven't returned yet either, oh wait I think that's them coming from across the street" Zell said as he started waving at the two companions that were quickly closing in on them. All of a sudden Zell froze as he stared blankly in the distance, his hand stopping midair.  
  
"What's wrong ? you look like you've seen a ghost ?" Irvine joked as he followed Zell's gaze.  
  
Zell finally realizing what the cowboy was doing "Uhm, dude, I wouldn't look there if I was you..."  
  
"Why, what are ya lookin........................................................." As he to, fell silent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: Gods I love a good cliffhanger, any idea on what Zell was watching at ??? ;P next chapter comin in a few days! Review please! 


	5. Chapter V: Painful Revelations

_Author Notes: Fifth chapter already, not much to say other then  read and enjoy! **  
  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Final fantasy 8, nor do I own the Square-enix! My hostile takeover plan failed __L__ they got to me to early _ oh well back to the drawing board_

Chapter V: Painful Revelations

……Time seemed to freeze as he saw her appear from behind a stall in the distance. Strong emotions surfaced just at the sight of her as his lips curved a bit upward into a small smile. She was wearing a black robe which covered her upper body, and a black skirt with golden edges.

Yet something was nagging at him, as he caught a glimpse of her face.. She seemed happy.. without him… his smile faded as darkness clouded his thoughts. What made her so happy he wondered as suddenly time seemed to continue and realisation struck: she wasn't alone, as a matter of fact she was hanging on someone's arm… a figure emerged next to her from behind the stall… he couldn't see the persons face but he noticed a familiar grey coat, and blond hair… 

"Seifer ?!" he mumbled. What is Seifer doing with her ? Why is she with him… he watched in plain torment as he witnessed Seifer giving her a red rose… She beamed with joy as she received it... 

Her reaction felt like a thousand needles pierce his heart, he wanted to look away, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be anywhere but here… yet he couldn't do anything as he stood rooted to the spot as if paralyzed. And then something snapped as he saw Seifer bow his head and Selphie standing tiptoed. 

"no……no…..no….no…no..noo.. this cant be happening… noooo… please… no….." 

He watched the scene in pure horror as he saw their lips meet in a passionate kiss. -_crack_- . His heart screamed in agony, as he stepped backwards. Not being able to tear his gaze away, tears falling down his face, as his confused thoughts came to painful conclusions.

"I guess she really doesn't want me…" -_crack_- "guess she doesn't need me…" -_crack_- "she doesn't… love me……" 

He backed into a crockery stall and as the crockery shattered on the ground, so shattered something else. He needed to get away from here, he didn't care where, as he turned and ran into the opposite direction. 

Suddenly an arm grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around. He was staring at the coldest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. 

"You needed to get over her" Quistis stated plainly.

His eyes shining with tears and deep pain suddenly turned into a look of pure hatred as he said "You knew ?!"

Shocked by his gaze Quistis let go of his shoulder. He turned and fled away…………………..  

~Meanwhile~

On the other side of the street Selphie broke the kiss as she heard something shatter in the distance, as she looked in its direction she couldn't help but feeling that something was wrong about all this. Her eyes fell on Zell who was gaping with wide-eyed confusion at her.

"What is Zell doing here" she wondered "Coincidence…? But what if it's not…".

Now she caught sight of Squall and Rinoa as well, who were walking towards Zell.   
  


"if they are here as well… that means… he… must be around here somewhere… oh no, what if he saw me and Seifer…" her heart pained at the thought as she looked around and saw a figure running away from the scene, she couldn't see his face. "…no, no that cant be him, he doesn't own a black leather jacket does he… but why cant I shake the feeling that he's here somewhere..." 

unable to tear her gaze away from the running figure, she suddenly saw Quistis coming from out the shadows pulling the figure around. And suddenly time stopped as she looked straight at his tear stricken face. 

"……no……no…..no….no…no..… why is he here… why now… noooo… please… no….."  her heart screamed out at him, but she couldn't seem to be able to find a sound to voice her feelings. 

Seifer was trying to shake her out of her 'trance' was all he could make out of it. He didn't understand what was wrong with her. 

"Selphie, are you okay ? Selphie, snap out of it, its not her is it ???"

Finally Selphie snapped back to the painful reality that was occurring before her. 

"I'm sorry Seifer… I got to do something" she said with barely hidden pain in her voice.

"Fine, I'll come along, I'm your knight after all" Seifer replied.

"This is something I got to do on my own Seifer, please understand" as she started running into the direction Irvine vanished.

Staring after her he finally caught sight of Squall, Rinoa and Zell who were all just looking in his direction. Why are they here he wondered confused. And where's the cowboy he wondered as the pieces to the puzzle finally fell in its place. 

"Oh.." 

~……….~

Irvine was running as fast as he could, he had to get out of here as he reached the gate of the city, he ran on across the grassy plains, his mind confused, his heart in pain… he didn't want to think anymore, he didn't want to feel anymore. He couldn't take all this, as he reached the edge of a forest, panting for air, he ran through the bushes, the growth growing thicker by the second. He tripped, fell and cut himself on a thorn of a bush, leaving a bloody cut on his left cheek, he quickly got up again, not really feeling the burning pain of the cut as it was overruled by a much deeper pain. He ran and he ran till he reached an open clearing. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as a T-rexaur towered in front of him. As if it was a showdown they were staring at each other. 

"Great my exeter's still at Garden…… What a great day this is turning out to be" he thought bitterly "Oh fuck this, I don't care if I live or die, Fuck everything, I'd much rather be dead!"

Instead of the T-rexaur charging at him, it merely looked bored as it turned around and started trudging away. He was staring at it in wide-eyed amazement as he finally shouted at the beast "Where the fuck are you going huh?" as he picked up a stone from the floor and threw it, hitting it on its back. 

The T-rexaur merely stopped and looked around right at him, as he released another stone from his hand and hit it right between the eyes. "Bang" as he blew his finger. 

Now the T-rexaur obviously irritated began a head-on charge. As it ran straight at him he merely ducked out of its way as it sped past him. 

"Eehm what am I doing ? must have been a reflex" He started to doubt his sudden death wish.

As the T-rexaur made ready for a second charge, he merely stood there. It came running straight at him again as suddenly the air grew thinner and the surroundings began to shift to a deep blackness. He looked around to see what was happening as he saw white orbs circling above the clearing. All of a sudden the white orbs came crashing down on the beast. As the now wounded T-rexaur roared and started it's retreat the air became more breathable and the surroundings got back their original colour. 

He looked around and caught sight of the brunette staring at him with concern clearly evident on her face. 

"Irvy… eehm can we… talk for a bit…?" Selphie asked hesitantly.

As anger welled up inside him along with the pain, he shrugged at her, and walked to a little pond on the other side of the clearing and sat down. Staring at his reflection in the still surface of the clear blue water, as he saw Selphie's reflection appear beside him. She sat down next to him as she placed a hand on his. He quickly pulled away his hand and sat there with his arms crossed still staring at the water. He couldn't bare looking at her, he could barely conceal his tears behind the streaks of his hair.

"eehm right, how are you doing ? bad I guess… sorry…" Selphie tried to start the conversation "I guess your mad at me an all.."

"Why did you leave me ?" he interrupted.

"You know Irvy I… I didn't want to leave you but… but I had no choice"

"Why ?"

"…" Selphie let out a deep sigh "You were going to die if I stayed with you... and well I cant live with that, sorry…" she too was now staring at his reflection in the calm water as she pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms round them, in a hugging sort of fashion.

"…" he was shocked at the revelation but then again, didn't he already know ? there must have been a reason as to why those tormenting dreams came to him as he finally understood what the reason was. "so let me get this straight, if I'd stay with you, I'd get burned to a crisp by you ?"

Now it was her turn to be shocked. "You knew ???"

"I sorta had a dream or two bout it" he said plainly, hiding the fact that it was a hell of a lot more then  just one or two dreams.

"Oh… well actually eehm in the vision your killed by me, but then again it wasn't me… I dunno how to explain this to you, but somewhere in the near future the chance exists that I might be possessed by something, and well I don't think I'm strong enough to withstand that…" tears streaked down her face as she cried "I don't want you to die Irvy… that's why… that's why I had to leave you… I'd rather just hurt you then end your life…"

Her tears and pained voice struck through the deepest depths of his heart as his love for her, and with it, concern for her feelings surfaced. He wanted to just wrap his arms round her and cling her to his chest, he wanted to tell her that everything is alright, he wanted to wipe away her pain and suffering, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her… but as he tried to move an image as well resurfaced. 

-_Seifer_-

Pain returned as well, while he couldn't think straight, he had to know. He could barely get the words out as he asked "Why… are you with Seifer… ?"

"…… I dunno really, Matron told me to go to Deling to meet someone to help me with my powers, I didn't know it was Seifer… and when I got here I was still really sad that I had to leave you… that's when I met him, as he introduced himself as my knight, an well the strange thing was, he comforted me, I dunno why he did that… anyway after a while he even managed to get me happy at moments, he can be really sweet you know… I think bout a week ago I decided it was time to try to forget you, cause your face still haunted my mind daily… an Seifer's been so good to me"

"oh…" his mind kept reminiscing over her words -_decided its was time to forget you… forget you……forget_- 

"So… have you been seeing someone else lately ?" Selphie asked, pulling him immediately out of his dark thoughts. 

"Huh ?" it took him a second to register what she had said as he answered "Me ? nah not really, I'm a loner at heart right ?" he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You always were a bad liar" she giggled "I'm sorry to have made your life so difficult though, I want you to be happy to, I hate seeing you sad you know"

His mind still haunted by her previous words -_Seifer's been so good to me… forget you_- he felt a sudden pang of jealousy as he wondered how good he has been to her… He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Selphie ?"

"Yes ?"

"Did you… Did you…" he couldn't get the words out of his throat.

"Did I what ?" Selphie asked worried, now looking straight at him.

He sighed heavily as he looked up at her, gazing into those jaded eyes, still glinstering from spilled tears. 

"Did you… sleep with him ?" the question was out before he even realised he had asked it.

"………"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author Notes: well that was a bit  sudden don't you think ??? ;P oh well dunno what to write here anyway, other then next chap in a few days more or less, depending on school and stuff._

_Anyway REVIEW, it does help my motivation so ^^'_


End file.
